


Lonely Empire

by Kat_reed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Sad Ending, Sad Kylo Ren, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), genderbent kylo, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_reed/pseuds/Kat_reed
Summary: A genderbend with Kylo as a girl as well as Rey. An alternate universe that is fairly different from cannon where Kylo continues as the head of the order and pride and Palpatine do not exist.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Lonely Empire

She had always been told it was lonely at the top. As she gazed down at the burning flames enveloping what was left of the resistance against her she wondered what it was all for. It had not given her the joy that she wished for, or relieve the feelings of betrayal in her heart. No matter, there was work to be done and she could not linger on the past. She rose and addressed her people,

“Today begins a new era of peace and prosperity in our nation.”

They cheered as she walked away from her throne, crown weighing heavy on her head. When she finally arrived at her room she threw her crown against the wall and began to scream. Every breakable object was thrown and as she looked at the carnage of her room and realized all she had done she began to cry. Her home was gone, she had killed her parents, and worst of all the love of her life. While it was for the good of her kingdom and their new and growing empire now she had no one left. A knight arrived and knocked

“Everything all right my lady”. She did not reply.

As the knight entered the room she screamed. There was her lady covered in blood and with a terrifying smile upon her face.

“They think I’m crazy, well I’ll show them crazy.” she manically laughs. “No one thought I would do it, well they betrayed me first what was I to do, They locked me up and tried to have me sent away forever.”

The Knight replied, “ My lady all is well now, no one will lock you up.”

“Don’t you think I know that I just killed them all, the only one left to hurt me is myself,” she whispered.

“My lady…”

“Say my name, that’s all I want, you’re all too scared!” she screamed.

“I, well, we all use your name lady Kyla.”

“No not Kyla my real name!” she snapped back

“It is forbidden.”

“Well I just asked and you will answer.”

“Benedetta” the knight quietly replied.

“Good, I had to hear it one last time,” Kyla whispers. “You’re dismissed,” she murmurs to the knight, and with that knight leaves. Kyla thinks of her father Han and mother Leia and finally, her thoughts return to Rey.

When Rey had rejected her the first time she thought that Rey did not feel the same. However, Rey continued to appear in those blasted force visions. Until finally one day about six months ago Rey had kissed Kyla and told her that she still had hope she would return home. Kyla had rebuked and angrily shouted that she would never return to that forsaken place. Now she would give anything to go back and feel the sun on her face and dip her toes in the ocean. Rey continued visiting even after that and on a day Kyla would never forget, while Kyla was in the middle of a briefing Rey proclaimed her love for Kyla. Kyla was elated and promptly left the meeting to run with Rey to her room. She threw Rey on the bed and Rey giggled. Kyla continued and stayed with her deep into the night when Rey finally had to break the connection. Kyla had woken up and finally whispered

“I love you”but she realized it was to the empty blackness.

The next day Kyla brought up the idea of a vague attempt of a mission to the planet Rey was on and it was approved. Kyla was overjoyed and departed the minute the meeting was over. She immediately went to a meeting spot Rey had mentioned and instead of being met with joy she was met with anger and twenty resistance members surrounding her. She was taken and questioned. The guards roughly put on force blockers and spit “dirty pig” at her. She was used to the treatment but the thought of Rey betraying her was agony. Finally, she was dumped in front of Rey and at that moment Kyla realized this had been a trap from the beginning.

“My trick of love brought this now fallen dictator here and we can now dispose of her in any way the resistance wishes,” Rey exclaimed.

“REY PLEASE, I…” and Kyla was silenced with a wave of Rey’s hand.

“We do not listen to traitors here” she gestured to the guards “Take her away."

Kyla spent months in that prison her anger festering to and growing to an inferno. The first order arrived after months of waiting and as soon as her force bands were removed, Kyla went crazy with rage. She slashed the walls with her newly returned saber and ran through every resistance member. When she returned to her ship Kyla ordered the planet to be destroyed and watched as it was slowly set on fire. As time went on however she began to regret it but it was now too late. She felt the agony through the force and the exact moment of the death of her mother and Rey. That returned her to the present as the planet finally turned to dust.

She realized now that she did not want this crown, this burden, but there was nothing she could do. She decided to clean up and return to the throne room to speak to her knights.

“Kyla we were so worried,” Kuruk the knight that had seen her earlier exclaimed.

“Thank goodness you are well,” said another. “I am well you do not have to worry, I am stronger than ever,” she lied through her teeth.

Kyla decided tonight she would end this feeling one way or another. She dined with her knights one last time and toasted to their continued success. Kyla then returned to her room and gazed out the window, knowing she would not be truly missed. The galaxy did not think kindly of her and there was no one left who had any love to spare for her. She picked up the only thing she had not broken from earlier, a locket her mother had given her but showed a holo of Rey when she opened it. She slowly put it in place on her neck. She then grabbed her lightsaber and placed the hilt to her heart. She turned it on and the last feeling she had was not of hate but love as she forgave those who wronged her and hoped for peace within the force.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom, please let me know how I did. Hope it was not too angsty. I adore star wars and this was an idea I just had to write.


End file.
